


Under My Spell

by consultingthebees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingthebees/pseuds/consultingthebees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the biggest git I have ever met, and I honestly have no idea why I continue this friendship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Spell

"You are the biggest git I have ever met, and I honestly have no idea why I continue this friendship," John announced smoothly, sliding into place at the Hufflepuff table next to the one boy who didn’t belong there.

Sherlock smirked and glanced over at the Badger, his eyes momentarily tearing away from the words in the textbook.

"Maybe I have you under my spell, John Watson."

He laughs and reaches across the table to start filling his plate with whatever caught his eye this morning.

"I don’t think there’s a spell strong enough for you to put anyone under your spell, Sherlock." The blonde-haired boy teases, flicking a piece of potato from his plate at his best friend.

Sherlock pouted and stole the boy’s plate in one graceful movement, shoving the textbook he had been reading through under John’s nose as he happily began chomping on potatoes.

"Insufferable git," John whined, slapping Sherlock on the shoulder and slumping down onto the bench. Stealing his potatoes… What a good for nothing friend…

Sherlock only grinned and flicked his own piece of stolen potato at John.


End file.
